Pup Tent
by Disaster911
Summary: All of the hilarity, romance, and dangers that fill the four teens as they discover sleeping in.........THE PUP TENT.


"So You guys want to go camping?" That was the sentence that started it all. From wild opossum encounters to flaming guitar picks. From love and romance to laughter and friendship.

Read on to find out all that happened in Pup Tent.

Danny Fenton and Sam Manson were laying on Danny's bed watching "The Secret Window" when Tucker Foley came up the stairs and tapped on the door before entering. "Hey Tuck.",

they said in tandem. "Yo. So Valerie and I are going camping. Want to come with?", Tucker Foley queried. "Sure, but Sam has to clear it with her mom first." Sam was still only seventeen

and dialed her mom's cell phone number with fingers quick as lightning. "Hey Mom," Sam said when the line picked up. "Danny, Tucker, and Valerie are going camping tonight...........can I

go with them?" "Are you aware that you will be the only minor there?", her mom asked. "Yup." "It could get cold tonight...do you have everything you need?" "Yup.", came Sam's answer

again. "You can go but let me talk to Danny first." The phone was passed to him. "Keep your pants up, keep _her _pants up, take a cell phone and the .22 that your dad has. Is that clear?",

Sam's mom clipped out in rapid succession. "Yes ma'am", was Danny's choked response. "Good. Have fun." The phone hung up. Tucker sat on the floor at the foot of the bed texting

Valerie. "Can we go now?", he asked impatiently. Nods of consent were given and the trio headed out the door.

"Marshmallows, we need marshmallows", was the mantra repeated by Tucker when they were in the Dollar Store thirty minutes later. Valerie, after having finally made it over to

Tucker's house, was browsing the chips while Danny and Sam just stayed out of the spazzing Tucker's way. "They have everything in the world people _won't _need in here but not things

that they will like _marshmallows_.", he agonized. Finally giving up they group paid for what they had and left piling the groceries and the females of the bunch into Valerie's '97 Nissan

Sentra, and the males of the group, bedding, and equipment into Tucker's '78 Nova. They were officially on their way.

"I really hope we make it up there before it gets too much darker or we'll never hear the end of it from Tucker.", Valerie commented. The boy had been complaining and stressing out

over having to set up camp in the dark but refused to leave the store until he had looked over every single shelf for marshmallows. Her hopes went unanswered. It took them twenty

minutes of going up and down and back up and back down the same road to find the pull off spot and park the cars where they were going to set up camp. "First we'll need some

kindling, then we need to get the tents set up, and lastly we eat and enjoy the fire.", Tucker proclaimed from a log on the ground that had had the misfortune to become his seat. The

girls set off to get the food out of the cars and Tucker and Danny went in search of small twigs......which turned into small logs.........which ended up in Danny walking across the creek

that was beside their campsite, picking up a log that was too big to be carried and ripping his pants on the tree he used to cross the creek the first time, on the way back. When he

showed Sam the rip in his pants and asked her not to tell Tucker or Valerie either one Sam almost gave it away when she laughed uncontrollably. Danny just glared at her and walked

over to help Tucker set up the tents.

Twenty mintues, an excessive amount of testosterone fueld cursing, and male bonding later the tents were finally up. "So, you guys can take the pup tent....and we'll take the bigger

one.", Danny and Sam were informed by a pleased Tucker. Valerie just smiled sheepishly; she knew there was nothing she could do. Dinner was served around the fire that Tucker and

Danny built that consisted of Dorito's, Bugles, and Lays Wavy Potatoe Chips. There was dip too, of the onion and sour cream variety none-the-less, but Tucker ate it all before any one got

any of it. When the teens had eaten their fill they sat and looked up at the moon and the stars that looked like they had been poured out by the bucket full. "This is so beautiful.", Sam

remarked. "Yeah. Absolutely the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.", Danny replied, looking not at the stars that Sam was talking about but at Sam herself.

The fire was dying down to smoldering embers when Valerie yawned. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you guys but I'm getting pretty beat. I'm going to turn in for the night."

Tucker rose when she did and stretched. "Yeah. I'm out too. G'night guys." "Night Tucker.", Danny and Sam said. Danny turned to Sam. "Do you want to call it a night as well?" She

nodded and they headed off to the tent.

Sam stared down at the tent. "Are you absolutely positive that we can both fit in that little itty bitty thing?", she asked for the fifth time. "Yep. As long as you don't have any inclination

to have personal space.", Danny chuckled. "I promise you Sam, we'll fit in it just fine and it'll all be ok.", Danny tried to assure her. "Ok. But just let me warn you. If anything that isn't

human comes into the tent tonight I'm leaving you to deal with it while I take the back way out.", Sam informed him. "Sam? There isn't a back way out.", Danny said after a minute. "I'll

make one.", she told him. After the bedding was distributed the two couples started to crawl into the tents. "Tuck?!", Danny called. "Yeah man?", Tucker answered. "Can we have some

pillows?", Danny asked in a playfully waspish voice. "Sure. Two?", he queried. "No. Just one. Sam will just end up using me anyway.", Danny told him. Unfortunately Tucker's mind lived in

the gutter and below so this caused him to burst out lauging and caused Danny to chuck several small sized rocks in the general direction of his head. Pillows secured Danny and Sam

bedded down for the night. Danny just chuckled when, sure enough, Sam's head found its way onto his chest and she sighed contentedly.


End file.
